


In Search of A Proper Ball and Chain

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Marvel, Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos
Genre: Dom/sub, Marriage, Multi, Origin Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Secret Origin of Dum Dum Dugan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of A Proper Ball and Chain

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is canon. Mrs. Dugan's name I made up. Credit to Jubilancy for correcting and enabling. *g*

Since he'd turned fourteen and started growing far and away beyond his schoolmates, there was only one kid in South Boston who had ever taken down Dum Dum Dugan. Patricia O'Malley was the biggest, meanest, homeliest girl around, and Dum Dum fell for her the day she knocked him into the pavement.

One thing led to another and they'd barely left school when Mrs. O'Malley showed up at the Dugan's place with a shotgun.

Dum Dum liked Patricia better than he'd said, and little Scott--followed, just a year later, by little Kevin--were the most adorable (if large, and loud) babies he'd ever laid eyes on. Times were hard, but then, so were the Dugans.

But when old Mr. O'Malley died and Mrs. O'Malley moved in with her shotgun--there wasn't much Dum Dum could do but kiss his wife and sons good-bye and run off to the circus. *Two* O'Malley women was too many, even for him.

He sent home his paychecks every month.

******

At the circus, Dum Dum was the Strong Man--what he'd been in the neighborhood before Patricia had come along. He was good at it: big and strong and dumb.

Women, and men too, liked him for that: for carrying things, and for other things.

The first time he let one of them try it (one of the little acrobat men, as far from Patricia as he could get) he spent the whole time expecting one of his womenfolk to burst in, armed.

The thought was rather more arousing than the actual sex.

*****

Dum Dum'd almost given up on finding anyone who could affect him the way his wife could when he found someone even better. Sergeant Fury was more man than he'd ever met, and considering the *women* he knew, that was a helluva lot of man.

In a wonderfully compact package.

Well, compact on a Dugan scale, anyway. Perfect for picking up in a huge hug and swinging around and being thrown on the ground for his trouble.

Just like his wife, only nicer.

The first night in Nick's bunk was really something nice. Nick didn't give the orders in bed--not the first time, not with Dum Dum not even properly under Fury's command and Sgt. Fury's special relationship with the army not yet fully worked out.

But it'd been way too long since Dum Dum'd had his head buried between a strong pair of legs, a rough hand in his hair, fedora put carefully aside.

He'd never met *anyone*, not even Patricia, who could smoke a cigar during, with no fancy metaphors involved, but he thought it was something he could get to like.

*****

There were no babies, and the guns Captain Sawyer and the others carried were not aimed at Dum Dum, but Dum Dum signed himself away to the U.S. military all the same.

He thought briefly of Patricia, mentally promised her and the babies most of his paychecks, but looked into Nick's eyes and knew that here he had found vows he could keep.


End file.
